


Let it be

by Oducchan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oducchan/pseuds/Oducchan
Summary: Kaidoh can still hear the voices of his teammates from the courts. The “HOI HOI” coming from Kikumaru-senpai, the coarse laughs of Momoshiro, the english nonsense sprouting from Kawamura-senpai’s burning mode. He takes another few steps, just as a precaution.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts).



> **Nick autore:** Oducchan  
>  **Title:** Let it be  
>  **Fandom:** Prince of tennis  
>  **Characters:** Kaidoh Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Shuusuke, the rest of the Seigaku regulars  
>  **Pairing:** Emerald Pair (InuKai), hints of Kindness Pair (TakaFuji)  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Notes:**  
>  I tried to surprise my senpai, 'cause she has gifted me so many fanfictions, she helped me survive the last three months (and the last fifteen years) and she deserves a little bit of Emerald cuteness <3

 

 

**LET IT BE**

  
Kaidoh can still hear the voices of his teammates from the courts. The “HOI HOI” coming from Kikumaru-senpai, Momoshiro's guffaws, the english nonsense sprouting from Kawamura-senpai’s burning mode. He takes another few steps, just as a precaution.  
-So, what did you want to talk to me about?- asks Inui-senpai, looking around with a bit of circumspection. They’re way beyond the clubroom, in a little opening between the bushes who grow around the eastern perimeter of the school grounds. It’s a place he stumbled upon while running the extra laps Tezuka-buchou gave him last week, and it's perfect for what he has in mind.  
If only he wasn’t a embarassed mess of cowardice and denial...  
He thumbs the part of Inui’s jersey's sleeve he still has clenched in his fist. He tries to find the words, he opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out of it.  
He’s so desperate he almost misses the glint on Inui’s glasses, when he stops checking his surroundings and comes to stop in front of him, using his higher height to push him into a tree.  
-Kaidoh- he mumbles, with a voice so low and husky it makes his head spin –I didn’t know you were so naughty. You’re giving me such good datas...-  
_Oh, shut up about that_ , he want to sputter, but he doesn’t have the chanche. Because Inui does, indeed, shut up, by kissing him, with a little hesitation that turns into confidence and burning passion.  
The screams stop, in the distance, but he’s too busy to notice it.  
  
  
  
Tezuka frowns, looking in the distance. Fuji, freshly showered and having just finished changing into the school uniform, arrives behind him, tapping on his shoulder.  
-You coming?-  
Tezuka looks at him, then at the courts, then at the vegetation behind them, and frowns even more.  
-I have to close the clubroom, and Inui and Kaidoh haven’t come back yet- he mutters, sounding a little worried.  
Fuji smiles, that little secretive grin that everybody has learned to fear  
-Let them be. Inui has a spare key anyway, he can lock up-  
Tezuka turns his head and stares at him, blinking. Fuji keeps smiling. Behind them, Momo and Ryoma are bickering about hamburgers, while Taka-san tries to calm them down offering, as always, sushi as a solution. Then Tezuka shrugs, closing the door, and marches towards his locker, trying with all his might to not think about what his teammate is doing with his junior (and future successor).  
-Yudan sezu ni ikou- he mutters between gritted teeth. Fuji just smiles, before moving behind Kawamura, slapping his butt with nonchalance (and making him shriek and go all red like a lobster) and proclaiming that this is, indeed, a good night for sushi.


End file.
